


[Fanarts] Trek Illustrations

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold Vulcans, Comic, Crack, Episode: s03e04 The Enterprise Incident, Episode: s03e05 Is There in Truth No Beauty?, Fan Comics, Fanart, Female Spock, Funny, M/M, Rainbow Robes Surak, Surak, Vulcan Culture, Vulcans, assorted, but spock, nichelle nichols - Freeform, nichelle nichols as spock, regular Spock, various fanarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Various Star Trek posts illustrated for humour reasons"Is Spock Warm Blooded, Or Cold Blooded?""I heard a rumor that Michelle Nichols originally auditioned for Spock, because he was going to be a female character, and I have absolutely no sources for this, but oh, boy, do I have fanart"Rainbow Robes Surak11: Borg Crab
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Nyota Uhura/Romulan Commander, Spock/Romulan Commander
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 49
Kudos: 106
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Is Spock Warm Blooded, Or Cold Blooded?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_new_wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine/gifts).



_[tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/616384688137846784/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall) _

(On tumblr, you can find a template of this, so you can add your own captions if you wish. There's a full-colour version and a lineart version)

I love grumpy Bones


	2. Spock Helped Us Look

[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/190699614125)

This is the enterprise crew and Spock, but Spock isn't even drunk at the time

He just watches them and murmurs "fascinating"

Bones, coming down from his high first: GOD DAMNIT SPOCK.

## I'M A JUNKIE, _NOT A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT_

Everyone else, still high: *giggling*

Bones: **DO YOU SEE THIS SHIT?**

Bones: SPOCK IS RIGHT HERE, YOU DONT NEED TO FIND HIM

Kirk: you’ve found Spock? Great! He can help us find Spock!

## [Sulu’s just staring at a wall]

 **Bones, muttering angrily:** why do we always need to find this Vulcan bastard

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first trek fanart I made which is why it looks lower quality than the others. Although i think the shaky lineart matches the "drunk" theme.
> 
> As usual, you're free to use and repost these templates as you wish


	3. Jim Scattering Petals

_[tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/190883199786/marlinspirkhall-jim-scattering-petals-a-little) _

This is taken from a larger piece I did, fanart for _["The Space Between Us"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496359/chapters/53754826)_ by [Herenya903](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296070)


	4. Nichelle Nichols As Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard a rumor that Michelle Nichols originally auditioned for Spock, because he was going to be a female character, and I have absolutely no sources for this, but oh, boy, do I have fanart:

[tumblr link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/614786952708964352/marlinsart-original-post)


	5. But, Spoooooock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I doodled at 1am one night

_[tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/613971319695015936/but-spooooock-quicksketch) _

__


	6. AOS: Kirk Library Posters

[ _tumblr link_ ](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/616398153044918272/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-started-this)

__

__

__

__


	7. Kirk wearing Kalinda’s top from By Any Other Name

_[tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/617677569989410816/marlinspirkhall-a-concept-kirk-wearing) _


	8. Rainbow Robes Surak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Customiseable wallpapers/images you can meme to your heart's content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this as a gift for [all_new_wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine).

[Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/623375784559706112/rainbow-robes-surak)


	9. Spock and cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this after my cat died to make myself feel better after joking that "she's with Leonard Nimoy now", and used photos of some of my friends' deceased cats as a reference.

[Tumblr Link](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/623365010481152000/marlinsart-thank-you-for-looking-after-our)


	10. Captain's Log/ Ice Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain McBlonde: Captain’s log, stardate… I don’t care; I’m freezing my butt off. I am currently stranded in a cave with ensigns Solar and T’Vars, and if I’m cold, I hate to think what they’re feeling. On a semi-related note, I believe I’m learning what Vulcan flirting looks like.
> 
> T’Vars: It is logical to share our warmth, Solar.
> 
> Solar: Yes, but it is also logical to look out for bears.
> 
> T’Vars: There is no native life on this planet.
> 
> Solar: Nevertheless, as security officer, I should remain vigilant at all times.
> 
> McBlonde: You can share my blanket if you’d prefer, Solar.

[Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/623007625493315585/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-captain)


	11. Borg Crab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/630151969826275328)


	12. [Kirk] Starfleet-Approved Bedhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Alex for letting me use his likeness
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/628105529151160320)


	13. Spock Sketches/Sketchbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr Link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/628970168387780608/marlinspirkhall-marlinsart-spock-digital)


	14. Spock, Amok Time (AOS reboot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Spock shows up to his wedding in appropriate attire and Stonn is like “… Yeah, ok; I can’t compete with that,” and then T’Pring is like “FUCK”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/636524006472892416/au-where-spock-shows-up-to-his-wedding-in)


	15. Spocks, Rainbow Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [tumblr](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/635793782527426560/rainbow-spocks-based-on-this-post-for): Rainbow Spocks based on [this post](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/635749151693488128/disco-spock-when-he-exits-his-goth-phase), for [@uglysockperson](https://uglysockperson.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Tumblr link ](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/635793987647799296/rainbow-spocks-based-on-this-post-for)


	16. Palette Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pallettes](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/633554432276283392/made-these-for-fun-feel-free-to-use-them) by Junvii on tumblr

Pallette 20, Riker, Confused

Pallette 26, Chekhov, Hungover

Pallette 07, Sulu, Embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Pallette 07, Sulu, Embarrassed: Tumblr Post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/632438462650433536/for-the-palette-ask-sulu-embarrassed-seven)
> 
> [Pallette 20, Riker, Confused: Tumblr Post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/633554503168294913/how-about-riker-confused-20-0)
> 
> [Pallette 26, Chekhov, hungover: Tumblr Post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/632445005848510464/pallette-26-hungover-chekov)
> 
> [Pallette 16, Spock, Excited: Tumblr Post](https://64.media.tumblr.com/81cb6f303103db30ee56175a952279e5/fbc04f03d7794db2-0b/s540x810/9278b8a1bb3b4bab031e13499c1ea0be43505db6.png)
> 
> [Pallette 27, Bones, Sleepy: Tumblr Post](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/633554417075044353/sleepy-27-bones-3)


End file.
